


Spin The Bottle

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Spin The Bottle

Tony’s ideas have always been pretty juvenile, but this is something different entirely. He had a plan to play spin the bottle as if it were a middle school party. The group consisted of the Avengers and Dr. Strange.

“Come on, guys, it’ll be fun,” Tony says, grabbing an empty beer bottle. Everyone shares anxious looks.

“I don’t know…this seems stupid,” Rhodey says to his best friend, but it’s no use. Tony places the bottle in the middle of the group.

“Okay. Who wants to go first?” Tony asks. At first, no one says anything, that’s when Natasha speaks up.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go,” she says and gives the bottle a whirl. It lands on Sam, which is odd but hilarious.

After a while, you become very nervous. It’s almost your turn, which makes your stomach flutter.

“Okay, Y/N, it’s your turn,” Tony says, pointing at you. You take the bottle and spin it. The spin seems to go on forever, making your anxiety even worse.

Eventually, it lands on…Stephen Strange. The two of you share a look of surprise, but he shakes it off and begins to move towards you.

He stops right in front of you and waits for you to do something. You cup his face, and you two share a tender kiss. The Avengers around you cheer. You both break the kiss, out of embarrassment.

“That wasn’t bad at all, y/n,” Stephen says, looking into your eyes.

“Yeah, not bad at all,” you say and make a mental note to thank Tony for this later.


End file.
